A seat belt which is generally mounted in a vehicle is to fix a position of a passenger to a seat while a vehicle is being driven to prevent a secondary injury caused by an impulsive force at the time of impact. In recent years, an active seat belt which includes a motor to apply an appropriate restrictive force to the seat belt is applied to a vehicle.